Star
by sonic108
Summary: Please look at chapter 9 If you want to find out whats happening to this story. It's a new chapter nine (Not the one from a year ago...)
1. Falling Star

(DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OR WELL I EVER OWN SONIC!)

Sonic was riding on a train staring out the window, thinking about how his live could have gotten so bad just because of one little accident. A accident that cost him the one thing he didn't ever want to lose, his friends.

He had been talking to Eggman trying to convince him to stop trying to take over but, when his friends found him there they thought that he was actually working for Eggman. He tried to tell them that it wasn't true but they didn't listen. They yelled at him kicked him out, all because of that one little accident. So here he was now starting a new life for himself, trying to get away from them.

Of course he couldn't hide very well if he still looked the same so he decided to die his quills black he also had cloak just for a little more coverage. He even thought up a new name, Star. He thought up this name because like a star he was covered in darkness not always to be seen and he so far away that no one can reach him. But, Sonic wanted to see them but they couldn't see it was him, coved in the darkness just like a star. (Yeah, sorry if that did not make sense! ;P)

(End chapter)

Yeah sorry it's so short but wanted to see if any of you liked it or not. You can say it's bad but could you at lest tell me why it's bad if you chose to do so? Anyway I want to know so please tell me!


	2. Other  Stars

(DISCLAMIER! I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANYONE EALS!)

"It's been six months now and he still hasn't come back" Tails said while staring at the calender that was hanging on his wall. Tails has been counting up the days from when Sonic left. He still hated himself for what he said, he hated that he yelled at Sonic just because he was with Eggman. He should have knew that Sonic had told the truth when he said he was just trying to talk to Eggman to make him stop trying to take over.

_How could I have been so stupid! Now Sonics gone and I might not ever get to see him again! Sonic, where are you, I miss you big brother..._

XcxcxcX

"Sonic, where are you?" Knuckles asked no one. He was staring up at the sky thinking about that day Sonic left, thinking about how they yelled at him. He was sad, he wanted Sonic back, sure they had there differences but still he was his best friend though Knuckles would never admit it.

"So you miss him to" Rouge asked as she came to sit down next to him. She had been there the whole time not because of the emeralds but to see if Knuckles or anyone eals had any news about Sonic's whereabouts. Ever since Sonic ran away the team has been depressed even Eggman seemed a little down in the dumps.

"Yeah. I still can't belive we said that to him, after all he did for us we just turned or backs on him like that, it's no wounder why Sonic ran away"Knuckles said as he but his face in his hands in frustration.

"Your not the only one who's thinking that, in fact the whole team is thinking the same thing, even Shadow. But still, do you think that maybe Sonic well come back" Rouge asked as she put a hand on Knuckles back.

"Probably not after all we were all he had left, and we stabbed him in the back"

"Your right. Lets go over to Tails house and see if he's found anything"

"Alright, lets go"

XcxcxcX

Once Rouge and knuckles got there, they noticed that everyone was here looking depressed some even had tears in there eyes. Rouge knew right that moment that there was still no sing of Sonic anywhere.

"I just don't get it, how could the worlds biggest hero just up and disappear with a trace, it just doesn't make any seance" Shadow said still staring at the floor with a blank expression.

"We don't get it either Shadow, we're just as confused as you are" Tails said while looking at shadow with tears in his eyes. Everyone one knew that Tails must have taken this the worst of all them, after all those two were like brothers to each other and almost inseparable. When it came down to it tails would even give up his life for Sonic with out any second thoughts or regrets, the same go's for Sonic.

"Tails do you have any idea where he might be" Amy asked.

"No, I don't he could be anywhere by now" Tails replied. Everyone looked at the floor with disappointment written all over the faces. After a few minutes the group began to leave without saying a other word.

Tails was now alone again, he decided to take a walk to get things off his mind even if it is just for a little while. He started going down the street just enjoy his time when he saw something in a ally. It looked like it was moving he started towards it. He soon saw that it was a black colored hedgehog, but as he moved closer he saw blood. He quickly made his way to the hedgehog and turned it over the see deep scratches all over the hedgehog and was passed out. Tails picked him up and headed to his house as fast as he could.

(End chapter)

Yeah, short but o well and thanks for the reviews guys! Also i'm having a poll o please help me with that and second thank you for reading! See ya next chap guys!


	3. New Star

(DISCLAIMER YET AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SONIC)

(Tails POV)

As I was patching up the hedgehogs wounds I can't help but wounder how he got them in the first place. I also noticed he looked a lot like... Sonic. He looks just like him escapit for the black quills, his fur is yellow and he also has a small vest. (Sorry forgot to add that first chapter, I was somewhat in a rush to get it done because it was three am when I started writing it and the vest is like Manics from Sonic underground ;P)

"Well looks like I'm done" I said to myself as I finished patching him up. I swept some sweat from my forehead, after all it took me three hours to fix this guy up. As I was about to leave I saw him start moving around, looking about ready to wake up.

"Where am I" The guy asked me as he started opening his eyes. When I saw his eyes I couldn't believe it, they looked just like Sonic's.

"Your at my house, I found you in ally bleeding to death from all the scratches you have" I replied as soon as I got over my shock. Soon as he looked at me his eyes went wide and then looked down at himself, I'm guessing to check up on the wounds.

"So... how long have I been here" the hedgehog asked. He seemed a little uneasy and kept looking back at me, I'm guessing it's because he doesn't know me.

"About three or four hours" I replied.

"Oh... I guess I'll get going then". Just as he started to get up to leave his stomach growled loudly.

"It's alright really, and besides I know your hungry so lets go to the kitchen OK" I responded quickly. He looked up at me and gave a small nod while smirking lightly reminding me of Sonic even more.

We made our way downstairs with out saying a word, when we got the kitchen he took a seat at the table. As I started to cook some macaroni, I could see him in the corner of my once and a while he would look up from the floor and stare at me then back down at the floor, I didn't know why though. It was quite tell I asked a question to get rid the silence.

"So, whats your name" I asked while I finished put the noddles in the pot and came over and sat on the other chair opposite of his.

"My names Star, whats yours" Star asked looking up at me.

"My names Miles Prowler but, call me Tails" I said as I held out my hand, smiling.

"Well nice to met you Tails" He said while shacking my hand, smiling at me.

"So Star what happened back there, when I found you I mean" I asked a little nervous about asking.

"Oh well you see I had a little run in with some of Eggman's robots, and there were so many that I couldn't really handle them all. But luckily I was able to get away and I came here to try to get help".

"Well that makes seance, but how did you get attacked in the first place, it's not like Eggman to just attack someone unless he needed to".

"Um, well I uh..". Just when I was about to get a answer the timer went off. I sighed and got up, after about five minuets I came back with a pot full of macaroni. We ate in silents and again Star kept looking at me, I was finding every weird.

After we were done with dinner we talked a little more before I offered him to stay with me tonight, Star looked a little hesitant but said he would stay. I showed him the guest room, he thanked me and said he was going to sleep. I soon joined him in sleep. He reminded me so much about Sonic, to be honest I don't want Star to leave I wanted him to stay with me. I don't want him to go away like Sonic...

(End chapter)

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you Ghostkid33, once again you gave me a idea! And also thanks to you guys this story already has about 300 views! And please tell me how i'm doing on the story because I really want to know. And again sorry for the short chapters! and also again I have a poll going on so please help me with that! Anyway see ya guys later!


	4. A Talk of Stars

(DISCLAMIER! I DO NOT OWN!)

"To think after all this time I tried to stay away from them I came right back here" Sonic thought as he stared at the ceiling. "Tails didn't look like he missed at all, maybe it was for the best that I left them..."

"Hey Star! Time for briefest" Tails called downstairs breaking Sonic away from his thoughts.

With a sigh Sonic got up from his bed and headed down the stairs to see the two tailed fox smiling at him with a plate in his hand. "Good morning Star" Tails said as he gave Sonic his plate and sat down at the table.

"Morning Tails" Sonic replied as he sat down a long with him and started eating without saying a other word, tell Tails decided to speak.

"So... you still haven't told me what happened with Eggman" Tails said looking nervelessly at Sonic who had just stopped eating to look at him with a blank look on his face.

"I said I got away, that's all you really need to know" Sonic replied as he went back to eating his food.

"Oh ok, but um.. where are you from" Tails asked trying to get to know his new guest as much as possible. Sonic just started at him for a minute before going back to his food.

"Riiight, um is there anything you would like to tell me about your self?" Tails asked hoping that he wasn't pestering the guy to much.

"I like to travel a lot, and I don't hang around one place that long" Sonic replied before getting up and putting the plate in the sink and siting back down. "I sometimes stop to take down some bad guys (gangs and Eggman) in the city and leave again".

"Don't you have anyone traveling with you, like any friends or family?"

Sonic looked over to his 'once so called friend' and answered in a cold tone, "No I don't, all the friends I once had stabbed me in the back and left me and I don't have any family".

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up if it bothered you that much" Tails replied looking at the floor in shame, remembering what happened with Sonic.

Sonic looked at him and sighed," It's alright, not like I care anyway".

"Right, well I better get ready before the team shows up. Hey Star do you want to stay a little longer to see them" Tails asked hoping that he would say yes.

Sonic thought about it for a second, this way I might be able to see how there doing and see if they really want me to come back.

With a nodded of his head indicting a yes Tails smiled happily and ran up stairs. After a few minutes Tails came down right when the doorbell rang. Tails went to the door and opened it for the Team. Sonic stayed in the quest room while everyone started coming in. Soon everyone was in the living room.

"Hey guys, how have you been" Tails asked trying to make a conversation.

"What do you think" Shadow replied darkly from the corner of the room.

"Sorry about him Tails, anyway we have been better" Amy replied.

"It's alright, I should have know better. Anyway I want you guys to met someone, I'll be right back" Tails said as he made his way to the guest room to get Sonic. "Hey Star, everyone's here, you can come out now".

"Alright I'm coming" came the reply as the door opened. Sonic and Tails started to go down the stairs tell they reached the end. Tails stopped Sonic from persuading any farther and went down to living room.

"Alright, everyone I want you to met Star" Tails said as Sonic made his way to the living room and walked in arms crossed. Everyone looked shocked easpt Tails and Sonic.

(End chapter)

Yeah a cliff hanger but still you can't blame me, after all I am writing this at three in the morning. Anyway thank you for all the reviews! Also I want to know how this chapter is, after all I am tired so don't get mad at me if it's not that good. But still again thank you, now thanks to you guys I got over 450 hits and 4 favs! Well see ya guys later and again review please!


	5. Meeting Of Stars

(Disclamier:i don't own)

"He looks like..." Knuckles began.

"Shadow" Amy finished.

Sonic just stood there, a little surprised at the comment. _Well at lest they didn't compare me to myself. _

"You know now that I think about it he dose kinda remind me of Shadow" Tails said looking at Sonic.

"Yeah, he's black, that's the only thing I see to make us look the same" Shadow said while glaring at the newcomer. Sonic glared right back, you could even see sparks going between the two.

"Well, looks like those two don't like each other all that much" Tails said while he backed away, hands up in front of his face along with everyone eals. After Tails said that comment the two glared daggers at him, then turned back to glaring at each other.

"Is it just me or dose this remind you guys about Sonic and Shadow being in the same room together" Knuckles said, making everyone easpt Sonic and Shadow look at him.

"Yeah, it dose Knuckles" Amy said, with a sad smile. Everyone (but Sonic and Shadow) nodded in agreement with a sad look, and turned back to the two who were still glaring at one and other.

"Ok guys calm down, we don't need a fight", Tails said while adding," _Because if you do you'll tear the house down"._

"Fine, I was just about to leave anyway, he's not even worth my time" Shadow said as he left, slamming the door shut. Sonic continued to glare at the door for a few more seconds then turned back to the others.

"Hey" Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Um, hi nice to met you" Amy said as she put out her hand. Sonic soon started to greet everybody and went to the couch and sat down.

"So um, should we get started?" Tails asked as he sat down next to Sonic.

"Yeah we should, so do you guys have any new info yet" Amy asked, getting a no from everyone but Sonic.

"Oh.. anything new about Eggman" Tails asked.

"Well, there was something about Eggman in the paper but he's already been defeated by some hedgehog, but I don't think it's Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Really, How come you don't think it's Sonic though" Tails asked. This is were Sonic stated to get nerves for he was the one who has been beating Eggman all this time.

"Well from what I heard the hedgehog used some short of weapon on the robot" Knuckles said. ( i needed an idea for that plus the only reason i added that is because SOnic didn't want people to think it's him so he did something diffrent to keep people from noticing it's him, if that makes since to you)

"Hey do you have a description of this hedgehog, or not" Amy asked getting annoyed. If Sonic hadn't had to keep his identity a secret then he would have had a panic attack right then and there.

"No, it was night time so no one could see very well but they did say it looked like Sonic " Knuckles added making Sonic sigh in relief, but no one heard it.

"Oh ok... so do you guys want to stay for a little bit to talk?" Tails asked.

"No sorry, I have to go guard the Master emerald now, maybe some other time" Knuckles said as he made his way to the door.

"Sorry Tails but I promised Cream that I'd come play with her today, bye" Amy said as she went outside leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

(End Chapter)

Yeah, wow two chapters in one day. But still sorry for the other cliffhanger but I ran out of ideas plus I did this while I was half asleep so yeah you can see how that go's. And also I tried to make this longer then my other chapters but still it's kinda hard when you don't have any ideas left. But anyway tell me whatca think of it. And thank you Lyric the hedgehog for the idea. So see ya guys later!


	6. Conflicting Stars

(DISCLAIMER: Why would you even think I own sonic?)

A hour has passed between Tails and Sonic, Tails talking about Eggman, Shadow's past and then leading them to talk about Sonic.

"So you know who Sonic is right?" Tails asked looking a little hesitant.

"Well yeah, he is the worlds hero after all. Why do you ask?" Sonic asked while laying on the couch lazily.

"Well.. I was wondering if you might have seen him at all recently?"

"No, again why do ask?"

"Um, you see Sonic's been missing for around six months so I figured I might as well see if anyone has seen him that's all" Tails said. Sonic looked at him with a cold glare for a second then returned into a emotionless stare.

"So why did Sonic runaway in the first place? Was it because of Eggman or something different?" Sonic asked while turning his head away so Tails wouldn't see the anger in his eyes trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"It was.. it was-"Tails stared to explain before a robot came crashing though the room followed by Eggman. Tails was sent back by the explosion and was badly hurt but still remained concuss.

"Ah so we met again hey Sonic?" Eggman said as he turned to Sonic who glared at him.

"Hey Eggman for the last time my name is Star not Sonic got it!" Sonic yelled angerly also getting into fighting stance. He knew what Eggman knew that he was indeed Sonic but he wasn't going to let his indenty slip up all because of Eggman.

"Hmm.. fine see if I care what you call yourself but your not getting away this time!"Egman yelled. Sonic got ready for a attack almost for getting about Tails that is tell he called out to him.

"Star don't fight him! You could get hurt or even killed, don't fight him!" Tails yelled at Sonic. Sonic not taking his eyes of the robot responded.

"Tails I'll be fine, just trust me on this on ok." Sonic said just before the robot attacked.

Dogging effortlessly Sonic countered with a spindash. The robot recovered before Sonic could send another blow to it, grabbed one of Sonic's legs and threw him into a wall. Sonic got up quickly from the attack to doge and attacked with something that surprised Tails the most seance the beginning of the fight. Sonic used a chaos spear followed by a (1) chaos slice then dogged a attack from the now almost completely beaten up robot.

"Alright time to end this with a bang" Sonic said while smiling as he used one final attack. Wind soon started to form around the robot casing a mini tornado swirling around the robot tell it exploded. (I know it doesn't make much since but this is my first time writing any fan based attack ok?)

"Darn you hedgehog! I'll get you next time I swear it!" Eggman yelled as he flouted away in his machine.

"That's what you say every time Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he shook his head in frustration. He walked over to the now shocked looking Tails who has been sitting there the whole time. Tails was badly hurt as anyone could tell. Sonic with out saying a word went over to him and started to heal his wounds with a green glow coming from his hands. (like knuckles heals people. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything eals!)

"There you all better now Tails?" Sonic finally asks. Tails nodded and stood up still try to recover from the his shock. After about ten minutes of cleaning up Tails was finally able to speak.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked as he looked towards Sonic. Sonic just turned his head to star at him before replying.

"Just something I'm able to do, the chaos attacks I learned from training and the final attack you saw I was just born with simple as that" Sonic said with a cocky smirk that reminded Tails of Sonic's, "n fact it looked just like Sonic's!" tails thought but went on working...

(End chapter)

Ok yeah I KNOW I made spelling mistakes o don't kill me and the reason for the is because my computers backspace got wacky so don't ask. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter. Also sorry it took so long for me to put this up but i'v been working on my other storys so again don't kill me!

chaos slice is just like a attack from dbz from a guy named krilen.9 Again sorry if the spelling wrong but I don't know how to spell his name!)


	7. Truth of a Star

(Disclaimer: really? do I have to do this everytime? You already know I don't own Sonic and co.)

Sonic sighed as he got bombarded with questions coming left from right about, how he did the attacks, how his wounds healed so quickly, and how he beaten Eggman so easily. It was driving him insane! After the encounter with Eggman, Sonic's 'former' friends came running in, and when they heard he beaten Eggman by Tails they have been asking him questions every two seconds.

" ENOUGH! Just please leave me alone for a bit ok? I'm tired maybe in the morning I'll answer some of your questions alright?" Sonic said getting annoyed with all of their questions. They stopped much to Sonic's relief and left. After that little insentient Sonic went to the guest room Tails let him stay in.

"_I wounder why Tails hasn't just kicked me out already, after all my wounds have already healed... Then again after that power display I can't really blame him for wanting to keep me around, after all who wouldn't want someone with powers like mine?" _Sonic thought as he lied on the bed staring at nothing in particular.

_"Then again if it was someone like Shadow I couldn't blame him for kicking him out as soon as he can." _Sonic smirked at the last thought when suddenly the door opened revealing a two tailed fox. Tails closed the door then walked over to the bed and sat down. They remanded silent for a while before Sonic broke the silence.

"Why are you here Tails?" Sonic questioned not even looking at the fox.

"... You asked why Sonic ran away didn't you?" Tails asked looking away from the hedgehog in front of him.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well.. I wanted to answer your question, after all we were interrupted" Tails replied while smirking lightly, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, we were weren't we?" Sonic smirked as well, while staring at the ceiling.

"Big time. But still... it wasn't Eggman that made Sonic run away..." Tails said, then smirk he once had was gone and frown replaced it.

"Oh then what was it?" Sonic questioned while looking at Tails trying his best not to show his anger.

"... I-It was... it was us. We made Sonic leave.." Tails replied with a tear running down his face. Sonic was shocked that he admitted it was them who made Sonic leave and not a lie instead.

(End chapter)

Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it? Ok I know I'm very late but I was on break. Also sorry about the cliff hanger after all this time all you get is another cliff hanger? But I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to finsh this story in the next chapter or keep going with it and you can vote on my poll or tell me what you want. Also thanks to you guys this story has over 1,600 views and 8 favs so again thank you everyone! Also sorry it so short (again) but oh well I just hope your happy about how this story is going. Well see ya guys later and don't forget to vote on my poll! ;P


	8. Beganing Of Reuniting Constellations

(disclaimer:do we really need to go though this again? I mean really how on earth would I own sonic and the gang?)

Sonic stared in shock at the young fox that was on his bed crying his eyes out. He mentally wanted to slap himself for just siting there looking like an idiot just watching his little bro cry. Yes he said little bro, after all Tails wasn't bad like the others. He willingly said he and the rest of the group were the cause of his disappearance. He for once in six months was happy to call him that.

Finally after shaking the shock off he went over to Tails and hugged him, rocking back and forth trying to calm him down. Tail's stopped crying after a few minutes to look at the hedgehog that was currently hugging him with surprise. After a minutes of staying like that Sonic finally let go and lied back down on the bed, arms crossed under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. That was when Tails came out of surprise and looked at the hedgehog he had knew to be Star and got a shock of a life time.

The hedgehog that use to be black was now black and blue. Just like Sonic's fur... that could only mean one thing, Tails thought.

"S-s..Sonic?" Tails questioned, blinking making sure he wasn't just seeing things.

Said hedgehog sighed seeing this coming took a minute to think before looking up and answer, "Yes Tails?"

That was all that Tails needed to hear, after months of sadness, pain, and waiting, he finally got to see his big brother again. Tails couldn't hold it in any longer and hugged Sonic crying heavily into Sonic's chest. The hedgehog blinked but decided to hug back, smirking a little bit letting his young friend cry. After about five minuets Tails stopped crying.

"Sonic where have you been? I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I'll never do that again!" Tails said, looking like a child that just did something wrong.

"It's ok buddy, it's ok, just relax ." Sonic said.

"I'm really sorry Sonic I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and make you leave! I'm sorry!" Tails yelled while hugging Sonic tightly crying again.

"Tails it's ok! Really! Come on bud your going to make the rest of the dye come off!" Sonic yelled while chuckling, trying to get Tails off of him.

Tails in the first time in six months smiled."Ok Sonic I'll let go but only if you promise not to leave again."

"Hmm... ok then I promise, now get off your crushing me!" Sonic said while chuckling but he wasn't kidding about getting off, it reminded him of one of Amy's hugs... Amy o boy is he going to get it when she found him... Sonic mentality shivered at the thought.

Tails got off and for the next few hours the two talked about what they did while apart and some other random topics as well before finally calling it a night and going bed, though Tails was having a hard time doing so with the thought of having his big brother back home.

Sonic turned off the lights and went to bed but before he fell asleep he had one final thought. '_It's good be home again'_

(End chapter)

Ok yes I know i'm going to get killed for being very very late (and for saying I was going to end it last chapter but in truth I meant should I end it THIS chapter) but I have an explanation! You see my computer went to hell and wouldn't turn on for two weeks and then when it did I found out that it erased EVERYTHING!So basicly since then I had to get new stuff for it and I had to take care of a dog for a week, then my bad luck just so happened to dislike me for the rest of the time as I got stung by a wasp, then I hurt my ankle so I couldn't walk very good with out it hurting like hell,then when it stopped hurting I fell of my bike thanks to bump in the road and made me scrap my knee and arm very badly. Then the devil came out to get me because I have school today (even though it's Saturday) and I won't be able to update for like six weeks (thanks to my grandma because she hates when i'm doing anything but work)unless like i'm doing right now sneak downstairs in the middle of the night and only get a few hours of sleep. so be happy i'm even updating. So by all means since I but the time into this take one short second and review! also sorry if it short and the note is long and the chaopter stinks but i'm playing it out and see if i should keep charters in the dark (witch i would love to do)but i couldn't think of anything good so yeah happy ending now but i'm probly going to ramke this chapter once i have a good idea for keeping the charters in the dark.


End file.
